ABSTRACT The Michigan Vision Clinician-Scientist Development Program is designed to grow and enhance the number and effectiveness of clinician-scientists in vision science, based on an interdisciplinary approach leveraging collaboration across the University of Michigan. The Program encompasses the full range of scientific inquiry from basic discovery science to clinical trials to health services, providing an opportunity for early- career investigators to address any aspect(s) of the NEI mission and strategic plan, including areas in which few NEI K grants are currently funded. It is designed around best practices, dedicated mentors from several disciplines on each mentoring team, and a focus on continuous improvement and productivity. This approach will produce vision clinician-scientists who can successfully translate cutting edge scientific advances into enhanced patient treatment by advancing our understanding of the visual system and patient well-being in both health and disease. We propose to maintain two scholars at a time who will also have considerable departmental support until they achieve independent-researcher status. The impact of the Program will be measured by the scientific achievements of the scholars and their career trajectory and success in establishing independent contributions and programs. !